Legacy of Kain Wiki:Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain transcript/Story
This is a full transcript of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, adapted from Tenaya's original transcript at Nosgothic Realm, and the pair of official Silicon Knights/Crystal Dynamics scripts hosted at The Lost Worlds as of 2012. As in the Nosgothic Realm transcript, some scene descriptions have had to be manually revised to reflect the finished product, but these edits are intended to be as slight as possible. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain is not formally divided into chapters in-game. The chapter names and definitions used at the Legacy of Kain Wiki originate from the supplementary Prima Guide, Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain: Official Game Secrets, with one exception - the Prima Guide positions Kain's murder and resurrection in Chapter 2: Seeking Revenge instead. Omitted and featuring on separate pages are miscellaneous dialogue (non-linear events which cannot be attributed to specific chapters), and deleted/cut dialogue. Transcript Players (in order of appearance) *A Wizard/The martyred Balance Guardian *A Wizard/The martyred Dimension Guardian *A Wizard/Final Wizard/The martyred Energy Guardian *A Wizard/The martyred Nature Guardian *Vorador (voiced by Paul Lukather) *Malek (voiced by Neil Ross) *Mortanius (voiced by Tony Jay) *Ariel (voiced by Anna Gunn) *The Unspoken/Dark Entity (voiced by Tony Jay) *The Barkeep *Kain (voiced by Simon Templeman) and Kain's voiceovers *Brigands/Kain's assassins *An Assassin/Kain's assassin *Irmok *Nupraptor (voiced by Richard Doyle) *The Oracle of Nosgoth/Moebius (voiced by Richard Doyle) *Ottmar (voiced by Neil Ross) *The Princess of Willendorf *Anarcrothe (voiced by Richard Doyle) *Bane (voiced by Paul Lukather) *DeJoule (voiced by Anna Gunn) *Azimuth (voiced by Anna Gunn) *A Courtier *Elzevir (voiced by Neil Ross) *A crowd of peasants *William (voiced by Tony Jay) *The Leader of the vampire hunters Dark Diary: The Failure of the Circle Dialogue: Ziegsturhl Dark Diary: Kain in the Abyss Dialogue: The Cemetery Dialogue: Ziegsturhl Dialogue: The region west of the Pillars Dark Diary: Ghost of the Pillars Dialogue: The Pillars of Nosgoth Dialogue: The region west of the Pillars Dialogue: Nachtholm Dialogue: Steinchencröe Dialogue: Vasserbünde Dialogue: Nupraptor's Retreat Dialogue: The Pillars of Nosgoth Dialogue: Coorhagen Dialogue: The region north of Coorhagen Dialogue: Malek's Bastion Dialogue: The Pillars of Nosgoth Dialogue: Malek's Bastion Dialogue: The Oracle's Cave Dark Diary: The Oracle Dialogue: The Lake of the Dead Dialogue: The Termogent Forest Dialogue: Vorador's Mansion Dark Diary: The Vampire Vorador Dialogue: Vorador's Mansion Dialogue: Uschtenheim Dialogue: The Pillars of Nosgoth Dialogue: The Ruined Land Dialogue: The region south of Dark Eden Dialogue: Dark Eden Dialogue: The Dark Eden Castle Dark Diary: The Great Duel Dialogue: Confronting Bane and DeJoule Dialogue: The Dark Eden Castle Dialogue: The Pillars of Nosgoth Dialogue: The Long and Winding Road Dialogue: Avernus Dialogue: Avernus Cathedral Dialogue: The Pillars of Nosgoth Dialogue: The Lake of Serenity Dialogue: The region north of Willendorf Dialogue: Willendorf Dark Diary: The Court of the Last Hope Dialogue: Willendorf Castle Dialogue: Stahlberg Dialogue: The House of the Dollmaker Dialogue: Willendorf Castle Dark Diary: The Last Stand Dialogue: The Battle of the Last Stand Dialogue: The Land of the Nemesis, pre-Blood Omen era Dark Diary: Nuremburg Dialogue: The Land of the Nemesis, pre-Blood Omen era Dialogue: The stronghold of William the Just, pre-Blood Omen era Dialogue: The stronghold of William the Just, new timeline Dialogue: The Land of the Nemesis, new timeline Dialogue: Stahlberg, new timeline Dialogue: The region south of Stahlberg, new timeline Dark Diary: A Vampire's End Dialogue: The vampire hunters' keep Dark Diary: The Last of the Few Dialogue: The vampire hunters' keep Dark Diary: Full Circle Dark Diary: The Pillar of Death Dialogue: The Pillars of Nosgoth Dark Diary: Damned if you do Dark Diary: Kain Kong Dark Diary: Happy Happy Joy Joy Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain transcript |after = ''Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver'' transcript }} Category:Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain